Tears of England
by Canadino
Summary: America could count on one hand how many times he had seen England cry. US/UK. T for implied sex, England's potty mouth, and America's sexual innuendos.


**Disclaimer: If Axis Powers Hetalia were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: Spay Me – Say Anything

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Tears of England

America could count on one hand how many times he had seen England cry. As opposed to Italy, who had a bottomless pit of tears, England's tear ducts may have been rendered useless if not only for those few times he (he, America, Alfred!) had witnessed tears first hand!

The first time would have to be when France and England vied for the title of his big brother. France had his unique little culture and his unique little language and his French food. England, in comparison, had really nothing special to offer. America, even then, had a soft (if not heroic) heart and just the sight of England crying was enough to sway him. They may have been crocodile tears, now thinking back, but no budding hero would turn away from someone who cried for help. What kind of superpower would he be?

The second time would have to be the end of the American Revolution. Even with victory and independence clogging his mind, he could never forget (although he tried hard to stay friends and even kept English as his main language) England crying in front of him, for himself, for America too perhaps…? Maybe it had really been just the rain; after all, England had faced worse with France and all. If America was feeling generous, he'd let England save face and accept the benefit of the doubt. _If_ he was feeling particularly generous, that is.

The third time would be during the first World War. America had visited the Allies to announce that never fear, the hero otherwise known as America was here! Although the others had been turned off – besides this declaration came pretty late in the game - they had needed the help and he was trying to find England (as that arrogant bastard had chosen not to show up to the impromptu meeting) and had found the blonde outside near the graves of the recently buried British soldiers. America had been this close to greeting him loudly when he noticed that England was…_what was that?_ Oh, right, crying. England had always been impartial and apathetic toward others and now that half of his kinsmen were dead, it had moved him that much? Well, then again…America knew it was allergy season and that hit even the haughtiest of nations, not save England. So he let it slide again.

The forth time would be a few months ago at a bar, celebrating their somewhat victory (questionable in many ways, but hell, America was a hero!) against the evildoers and although America had warned England not to drink so much, the latter got smashed. It was times like these where America wondered if it would be better to spend time with perverted France in an enclosed space or drunk England in an enclosed space. It was bad enough England started ranting _again_ about how he was such a prick and an inconsiderate wanker, but then he had to top it off by _crying_ of all things. England was scary drunk. He had cried about America being (in his drunken opinion, America noted tactfully) closer to Japan as an ally than England, then America almost meeting his maker in the Middle East. Wash, rinse, repeat. When they were starting to make quite a scene, America dragged England out of the bar and to his house so he could rant to the four walls and perhaps not drive someone to insanity. Yes, England had been drunk out of his mind, but even so, as they staggered in the door, the moody blonde was able to choke something else out of his honesty stupor before passing out completely: "America, I love you, why can't you ever see that?!"

And the fifth time would be now; right now in the dark room, shades down, nighttime, under the covers, and although yes the countries slept in the nude frequently (except Japan, who preferred clothes), they were…how to put it…oh yes, in little Sealand's words, "Wrestling naked!"

And here it was, glorious old England, God-save-the-Queen England, underneath him with damp eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Fine, _were_ you crying?"

"I _wasn't_ crying."

Everything was a battle with England, sometimes quite literally, America mused. Sighing exasperatedly (honestly, couldn't they ever agree on anything, even in bed?), he leaned down and tapped his forehead against England's. "I'm sorry, was I too rough for you?"

"Bastard, I've had rougher and I'm not a virgin anyhow."

"Is that so." Giving up on the whole argument, America nuzzled a spot on England's shoulder, London it was called. It had been a rough spot as of late, what with all the subway bombings and all. It was a sensitive part of England, although no one but America could have guessed.

"I just never though we'd ever be this close," England mumbled.

"Isn't irony funny? Hey, listen, I'm filming a new movie and these three thugs beat up and rape this girl and then try to sneak up on this house and guess what? Irony has it, it's the house of the girl and her family, and…"

"Fuck you."

"I just did. Would you like me to do it again?"

"I hate you."

"Thanks England. Coming from you, it means a lot." Seeking out the green eyes, which were dry now, America pressed his lips against England's. Perhaps, maybe, having and returning England's love wasn't so bad.

"You should lose some weight and stop supersizing everything. You nearly crushed me there."

Sometimes.

Owari

--

Note: Hello all! This is my first Axis Powers Hetalia fic with one of my OTPs. I just am a starter but I've read most of the APH comics already, so I could write this…I feel like a pervert setting up nations together…so I hope I gave them the right personality twists. Also, I encourage you to actually listen to the BGM. Spay Me is, in my opinion, these two's theme song. Also, I haven't actually watched The Last House on the Left or whatever that new horror movie's called, but I read a review and apparently this is some kind of summary. So I may be wrong. Also, if London happens not to be on England's shoulder, I apologize. Like I said, I'm a newbie at this category so forgive me for a starter's mistake. Also, review! Because reviews are the only thing keeping this blue Earth spinning! Thanks for reading!


End file.
